Piano
by Sasu-Soul
Summary: Sasusaku oneshot


**_Hehe x) Guess who listened to Yiruma today. I'll give you a hint, it was me! ;) His talent, the tunes he can make behind that piano; amazing! _**

**_Anyways, I couldn't fall asleep so I wrote this... Haven't checked it for grammar mistakes or anything else since it's the middle of the night here and now I'm really tired.. _**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto^^

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Piano<span>

Her fingers glided softly over the tangents, care and passion embedded in every single tone she played. Sitting by the old piano in the music room, playing soft, loving tunes, had been the only way to get some peace on the inside lately. And that was something she desperately needed. Because of her excellent grades and musical talent, the nice, blonde, female teacher had allowed her to sit here and practice. It felt really great to sort out her thoughts and channel her energy into something joyful and nice. She had thought way too much about him lately. So much that she couldn't sleep. Sasuke Uchiha. There was something really interesting about this boy; something she couldn't quite point out. But it was there. Something about that lovely smile he had showed her more and more often. Something about those gorgeous, ebon eyes; that seemed capable of reading her mind. This boy, he was so… Mysterious. And she loved it. Yes, that was it; she was in love. Desperately caught in an emotional rollercoaster without an ending. And the worst part: she had no idea if he felt the same. He never showed any signs of that kind of emotions, especially not in public; and she hadn't had the chance to get him under four eyes. And if she did manage to, what would she say? She opened her mouth, nervously trying to find some words that expressed her emotions. "Sasuke…"

"Yes?" a soft, dark voice responded. This made Sakura so frightened that she fell of her stool and went straight to the floor. She heard Sasuke's low, husky chuckle from behind her; and two strong hands found their way around her waist, and pulled her up. The way he pulled her lead to him locking her in an awkward but warm embrace. For Sakura, the situation felt quite tense and uncomfortable first; as she didn't know if he did it on purpose or not. Nevertheless, she couldn't fight the urge to wrap her arms around his neck and nuzzle into his shoulder. She felt the lovely smell of wild blueberries, a scent that only belonged to him, Sasuke Uchiha. She had smelt it from a distance before, but never like this. Hugging him and inhaling his sharp, but intoxicating scent; she never knew it would feel this beautiful.

To the young kunoichi's surprise, it took some time before the Uchiha asked her to let go. Her hopes raised a little; he hadn't pushed her away! Maybe there was a small shot that he liked her as well! Her thoughts were interrupted when his soft whisper ringed in her ears like silver bells. "What was it you wanted to ask?" the ebon shinobi questioned; his dark eyes locked on her. Sakura felt her heart-rate increase; this wasn't how it was supposed to be. Shed didn't want to tell him. Not here, not now; she wasn't ready. She took a deep breath and sat up the most serious, relaxed face she could manage. But her voice broke slightly when she replied "I just noticed your presence, that's all."

"Oh.." the young shinobi murmured; and Sakura swore she could see a tad bit of disappointment in his eyes. The young kunoichi suddenly got curious. Why was Sasuke in school so late? And why did he go into this classroom without permission? He was one of the most prestigious students at Konoha High. This wasn't at all like him. She was about to ask when he read her mind like an open book once again. The young Uchiha ran a hand through his dark hair and mumbled "I was just here to get some books I had forgotten; but then I heard these beautiful tunes and couldn't help but check out who was playing. I'm sorry if I bothered you." Then he lifted his hand slowly, and caressed her soft, slightly pink cheeks. This made the pinkette blush even more than she already did; and a small smile grazed Sasuke's lips at her reaction. Damn it! She had to get him away before he understood everything.

"Ehh… I'm the only one allowed to be here right now, so… can you please leave now?" she stuttered out, both nervous and a bit flushed. He still had his hand on her cheek, and kept it there while saying "if that's what you wish." But then another quick smile flew over his pink lips, before he exclaimed; "but only on one condition." Sakura wondered what he could possibly want right now; and just stared at him with a blank, puzzled gaze. "You have to play that song for me some other time; it was beautiful." If her blush hadn't been visible till then, it certainly was now; as she went from soft pink to a deep shade of red. "Th-thank you; I'll consider it." She managed to stutter forth. "Good," the Uchiha said, and showed her another, very small, genuine smile. The third in just this short amount of time; what was with him today?

Before he left she got the answer to her question; as a pair of soft lips touched her cheek gently. "Goodbye Sakura," he whispered. "I'm looking forward to hearing you play again." And then, as if nothing had happened; he just walked out the door. Leaving only a flustered Sakura with a fast-beating heart behind.

* * *

><p><em>Well, I hope this isn't the worst you've read at least :) I'll upload something better once I get rid of this writer's block... -.-<em>


End file.
